hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Cap'n Spanky's Showboat
Originally aired: November 20, 1982 *Story by: Unrevealed *Duration: 11 minutes Summary The gang are looking forward to taking a ride on the Mississippi Queen. When the gang arrive, they are stopped by a fence. On the other side of the fence, Darla says the riverboat looks to be abandoned. Then they learn that Captain Smokey, the ship's former captain, had quit his job because business had fallen. The gang has decided to fix up the riverboat in order to encourage Captain Smokey to consider going back into business. After a successful cleanup, Smokey was amazed at how much the riverboat has improved. Spanky then ordered an inspection while he was about to search for some passengers. Spanky then served as a barker, informing the tourists to step right up, mentioning entertainment by Alfalfa and Darla, as was displayed on the sign. But, more trouble awaits when Smokey discovers that the engine had failed, and Captain Smokey had no faith for his job anymore. Then, while on the search for a new engine, Buckwheat and Porky discovered an abandoned boat nearby. They decided to row toward it, but a current took them off course and heading toward a waterfall. The rest of the gang heard Buckwheat and Porky yelling for help. Spanky realized that Captain Smokey was the only person to help in saving Buckwheat and Porky from danger. Captain Smokey decided at the last second to give the riverboat what would be its final voyage. After successfully rescuing Buckwheat and Porky, Smokey declared that the riverboat has had its last run, and is now "a useless piece of scrap." Spanky then realized there is an alternate use for it: The riverboat was then transformed into a restaurant. Barefoot Darla One infamous moment from this episode featured Darla briefly seen barefoot, despite wearing her dress, after she and Buckwheat had just finished cleaning the deck wearing brushes on their feet and using them like skates. Darla was seen barefoot on only one other episode, The Irate Pirates, where she was seen in a bikini. Notes/Trivia *The name of the story's writer was not revealed, most likely because of the length of the title and the font size in the title card. *The homemade car was not driven by Pete. Pete was seated in the back with Buckwheat and Porky. It is unknown what propels the car in this case. *When the handbrake to the homemade car was detached, the boys use their feet as their "emergency brake". This may be a shoutout to the Our Gang theatrical short "Hi'-Neighbor!" *While Spanky and Alfalfa were fixing the boat's whistle, Alfalfa, on top of the roof, was attacked by a live spider and looked cross-eyed. This scene was used in the Our Gang theatrical short "Night 'n' Gales". *The floor-cleaning scene with Darla and Buckwheat wearing brushes on their feet and using them like skates could be viewed as a stunt that would be used on The Flintstones. *After Darla blows the ship's whistle, she is seen wearing white socks with pink shoes, the inverse of her usual color scheme. *This episode was later rebroadcast on November 26, 1983, during the second season of the series. *This episode is not to be confused with the Our Gang theatrical short "Captain Spanky's Showboat". Category:Little Rascals episodes